Above Suspicion?
by theoofoof
Summary: Post 2x07. Gene and Alex share some secrets. How will this affect their investigation into Operation Rose? Galex
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Above Suspicion?  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Ashes to Ashes  
><strong>CharactersPairings: **Gene/Alex  
><strong>Rating: <strong>15/T (for Gene being Gene amongst other things)**  
>Warnings:<strong> None

**Summary: **Post 2x07. Gene and Alex share some secrets. How will this affect their investigation into Operation Rose?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ashes to Ashes. If I did, we'd have had a different ending! The franchise and its characters belong to Kudos and BBC and I am not making any money from writing this.

**A/N:** Hello and welcome to my little world. This fic takes place directly after Series 2 Episode 7, and will eventually become an alternative to Episode 8. Thanks to Harri83 for the title and for beta-ing this for me. All mistakes are hers. I'm kidding, of course.

* * *

><p>Gene and Alex sat on the sofa, a nearly empty bottle of wine in front of them on the coffee table, the painful memories of betrayal radiating off both of them. Since the discovery that Chris had been corrupted, it was like the world had been turned on its head. If they'd gotten to Chris then, who else? Granted, there was no evidence of anyone else being corrupt but that didn't stop Gene from being suspicious. Since he'd turned up on Alex's doorstep two and a half hours ago, they'd worked through every member of CID, trying to identify areas of weakness; points which criminals or other corrupt officers could set upon and take advantage of. Alex had been furiously taking notes of their discussion, not wanting to miss anything. She wrote the final comments on Bammo's paper and dropped it onto the the table with an air of finality.<p>

"That's it then, that was the last one," she remarked.

"Not quite," he answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, it kills me to think this, let alone say it but what about you?"

Alex was angered, "Me? Do you really think me capable of being corrupt. That I could betray you like that?"

"No," he admitted, "but then I didn't think it of Chris either."

"Fair enough," Alex conceded. He was right, neither of them had had the slightest clue about Chris, she supposed she couldn't blame him for being cautious. "So you want to do this for us too? Run through all the skeletons in our closet?"

"Me an' all?" Gene didn't look thrilled by the prospect.

"If you're doing me then I'm doing you."

"Chance'd be a fine thing," he quipped.

Alex wisely chose to ignore him. "So, is it a deal?"

"Two conditions," he stipulated. "One: it goes no further than these four walls an' two: you go first."

"Okay," agreed Alex.

"Right then, what could people 'ave to 'old over you?"

"I'd like to think I wouldn't give in to their demands."

"Wouldn't we all? Come on Bolly out wi' it. There must be somethin'."

"Well, if you'd have let me finish, I was going to say my daughter."

"Molly."

Alex was surprised that Gene had remembered Molly's name, she'd probably only mentioned it a handful of times.

"Yeah, Molly. If someone told me...could provide me with irrefutable proof that they could reunite us, then I'd possibly be tempted." Gene thought that she probably would be tempted, whether there was proof or not, but he thought it was wise not to mention it. She was a mother; mother's tended to be extremely passionate about their kids. "So, come on, what about you?" Alex prompted.

Gene took a deep breath, "Stu. Me brother. 'E got into drugs. Died. If someone could show me 'oo got 'im 'ooked I'd probably do whatever they wanted."

Alex was surprised that Gene would start with something so personal, thinking he'd have gone with some unpaid parking tickets or setting someone up. She really felt for him, and wanted to console and comfort him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"'Ardly surprisin', given that I didn't tell yer," he snapped. He didn't mean to, he just found it hard to talk about and over the years had become quite defensive about it. "Anyway, any other secrets yer'd like ter share?"

"It's not really a secret and it's kind of along a similar vein to the previous one, but if someone could get me home I'd be tempted." Even as the words left her lips she began to doubt them. Would she really give up this world, or more precisely Gene, without a fight? What was once a black and white situation was becoming increasingly greyed. Conscious of his eyes on her, she turned back to him, raising an eyebrow, telling him it was his turn.

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea. There's some pretty nasty skeleton's in my closet, Bolls. I've done stuff I ain't proud of."

"Come on Gene." He raised his eyebrow at the use of his first name but Alex continued regardless, "I know you're not exactly an angel. It's better to get these things out in the open. We agreed; less leverage that way."

"Okay, I once covered up a death in custody ter save Ray's career."

"What?" Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"There was this bloke, suspect, Billy Kemble. We'd arrested 'im fer possession, but we knew 'e weren't the brains behind the operation. Ray...Ray 'ad 'eard that cocaine got people talkin' so he fed 'im some while Sam an' I were out. Bloke 'ad a weak 'eart and dropped dead."

"And Sam just sat back and let this happen?"

"Oh no, Gladys took it upon 'imself ter report me ter the Super, who proceeded ter ignored it. Ray was punished though, I made sure o' that."

"What did you do?"

"Demotion to DC, half his wages for a year donated to the Police Benevolent fund, and maintenance of the CID stationery cupboard." Alex didn't look convinced. "Look, Ray might be a pillock, but 'e's a damn good copper, and they're 'ard ter find. 'E made a mistake; we've all done that. But 'e paid fer it an' 'e learnt from it. Like I keep tellin' yer Bolly. My department, my rules." Gene took a swig of his drink, finishing what was left in the glass, "Never said this would be easy listenin'." He lifted the bottle to refill his glass, but found it empty. "Yer got any more wine?"

"No, but I think there's some whisky somewhere." She headed to the kitchen to rummage through her cupboards.

"Good girl. I think we're goin' ter need it," Gene called after her. A couple of minutes later, after much clanking of dishes and utensils, and a few choice words from Alex, she reappeared holding a half-full bottle and two glasses. Setting the glasses down she poured them both a rather large measure and handed one to Gene, who downed it in one and handed her the glass back to fill again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This chapter is a little shorter but it seemed like as good a place as any to finish it. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

They traded a few more secrets, nothing groundbreaking, and drank enough whisky to make them both a little drunk. Although, Alex's next confession sobered them both up instantly.

"I covered up a murder," she whispered.

It was Gene's turn to be shocked, "Yer pullin' me leg?"

"No," she replied, her voice cracking slightly.

"When? Who?" Gene looked horrified.

"PC Martin Summers. I hid his body the other night."

"That Irish copper?"

"Yeah. I didn't kill him though."

Gene appeared visibly relieved. "Well 'oo did?" he asked

"The other-" Alex managed to stop herself. Gene would not understand. "Boris Johnson."

"That guy that stood yer up t'other week?"

Alex nodded. "He's an ex copper, he knows something about Operation Rose. I got a message to meet him at Lafferty's building site. When I arrived PC Summers was there too. H-he shot him, then shoved the gun into my hand. I panicked, I dumped the body in concrete weighted down with a chain...just like Dawid Czarnecki." The seriousness of what she'd done suddenly dawned on her and she broke down.

"Shit, woman. Why didn't you come ter me? 'Ow many times, yer can't go runnin' yer own little investigations on the side like this. It's bloody dangerous. Is there anythin' else I need ter know?

"He's been stalking me...Boris. The wall of his flat is covered with photos and news cuttings of me and CID. He's been sending me roses. I don't know how but he's been getting into the flat."

Gene vividly remembered the roses, he'd been seething at the thought of her having a secret admirer. She'd even asked if he was the once who'd been leaving them for her, and what had he done? Brushed her off with some comment about the Milk Tray Man. All the while she's being stalked by a nut case. "Right, well that settles it then. Pack a bag, yer not stayin' 'ere ternight."

"No Gene. I-"

Gene cut her off, "No arguments Bolly. 'E's already killed one copper, you are not goin' ter be next."

"You've been drinking, you're in no fit state to drive."

"Well I ain't leavin' yer 'ere on yer own, so yer'd better find me a blanket an' some pillows." Alex rose from the couch to find him some bedding. He called after her, "an' this sofa better be bloody comfortable!" She returned and placed the bedding on the arm of the couch.

"What am I going to do about PC Summers?"

"'Adn't quite got that far yet." Alex looked worried. "Don't worry yer pretty little 'ead about it though, we'll think o' somethin'. I know yer innocent Bolls, I won't let anythin' 'appen ter yer. I mean 'ow would I cope in CID wi'out yer wagglin' that gorgeous arse o' yers at me? Ain't goin' ter 'appen."

Alex smiled at his choice of words before quickly becoming serious again, "I'm sorry Guv. I should've told you about Su-, I mean Boris. It won't happen again."

"Good. Apology accepted. Now, off ter bed w'' yer. Need yer at yer best in the mornin'. I know it'll be a struggle fer yer to get ter sleep...yer'll be too busy thinkin' about me lyin' out 'ere."

"You wish," she replied, turning away to hide her blush.

"Every day," he said simply. The air between them suddenly felt extremely thick with tension. Alex could feel Gene's eyes boring into her, willing her to look at him. She tried to resist, worried about the repercussions, but it was futile. She lifted her gaze and her eyes met his and she felt an unmistakable pull towards him. Her lips grazed his gently but the kiss soon became filled with passion. His tongue toyed with her lips, demanding entrance which she gladly allowed. Alex's fingers began to toy with the buttons on Gene's shirt, as his teased the bottom of her pyjama top, fingers gently caressing the skin of her waist. Just as things were getting heated, and Alex thought she knew exactly where this would go, Gene pulled away, albeit reluctantly.

"We...should...stop," he said, panting. Alex looked away in embarrassment,

"I'm sorry."

"M'not," Gene said simply, reaching out to turn her head back to face him. "Just don't want yer ter wake up in the mornin' an' regret this."

"I won't,"

"You don't know that," he replied. "We've both been drinkin'. M'not takin' the risk. Too much at stake." Alex stared at him.

"And if we both still want this when we're sober?"

"Then I'll shag the livin' daylights out o' yer. Now go ter bed Bolly, I'll see yer termorrow." Alex rose from the couch and made her way towards the bedroom.

She stopped at the corner of the hallway, and turned back to him, "Goodnight Gene."

"Night Bolls," he replied with a slight smile. Alex lay down on top of her bed covers and couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face as she lifted her fingers to her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Apologies for the lack of updates. Not got the internet sorted in my new place yet! But an early finish from a lecture has allowed me to get in the library with my laptop so here I am with the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The next morning Alex woke to an empty flat. Gene was nowhere to be found and hadn't left a note or any indication of where he had gone. Once she'd gotten over the disappointment and embarrassment of him leaving, especially after the moment they had shared the night before, Alex began to get angry. So much for protecting her against Summers. She dressed with a purpose, choosing clothes that were tighter, sexier and more revealing than normal. She was determined to show him what he was missing. Set for the day, she left the house anger still swirling in her belly. When she arrived at the station there was a flurry of activity and Gene was again, nowhere to be found.

"What's going on?" she asked Ray.

"'Aven't yer 'eard? The Guv 'ad an early mornin' tip off about another body at Lafferty's place. It's PC Summers. Poor kid."

Alex felt sick at Ray's words, What the hell was Gene playing at? In her mind's eye, the moment when the young copper fell to the floor in front of her. The way she'd moved and dumped the body in such a callous and cruel way. Her legs felt like jelly and she began to sway slightly.

"Ma'am? You alright?" Alex heard Shaz's voice reach through the fog, and felt someone take hold of her arm as she stumbled slightly. "Come on Ma'am, I think you should sit down."

Alex braced herself on the edge of her desk, "I'm fine now. Probably just low blood sugar. I missed breakfast this morning."

"Low what?" asked Ray.

"Never mind," she dismissed, looking round the department, "where's Chris?"

"Dunno. Don't really care either," Ray replied.

"And the Guv?"

"At the crime scene. Told me to tell you to get your arse down there as soon as you showed."

Oh great, thought Alex. Just what she needed. She was going to kill Gene when she caught up with him. Making her way out of the station to get a pool car, she spotted Chris loitering on the corner. She approached him slowly, "Chris? You okay?"

"I...I can't go back."

"Yes you can."

"No, ma'am, you don't get it. That...that way you're looking at me, that's how they look at Kurt Russell when they think he's the Thing in, well, in The Thing. When they think he's a monster on the inside. I...I can't take that."

"It'll be alright, come on. I'm off to Lafferty's site, you can come with me."

"I'm not sure the Guv would think that's a good idea."

"You leave the Guv to me. Come on." Chris reluctantly followed Alex to the car, Alex's words not easing his fears.

Chris was right, Gene was not pleased to see him, "What the 'ell is 'e doin' 'ere?" he yelled to Alex as she and Chris got out of the car at the building site. Without even giving her a chance to answer he turned on Chris, "I thought I'd told you to stay in the office?"

"You did, but...DI Drake said-"

"Oh did she? Typical! Another bloody problem for me to sort out. Get back in the car, Skelton. I'll deal wi' you later."

"Guv!" Alex protested vehemently as Chris slunk back into the passenger seat.

"Not now!" he growled, walking away from her towards the pit where the body was. Alex followed for a few steps before tugging on his arm, turning him round to face her,

"No, right now! What on earth has gotten into you?"

Gene looked around making sure none of the forensic team were within earshot. "I am tryin' ter save your bacon Bolly. Least yer could do is do as yer flamin' told."

"Yeh, and you could have stayed 'til I woke up this morning but you didn't," she snapped, before demanding, "What's going on? Who was the tip off from? Was it Su-Boris?"

Gene chuckled, "There was no tip off yer daft mare!"

Alex was not amused. If there was no tip off, why was he digging up a body and evidence that could incriminate her? "Then what the hell are you thinking? Why couldn't you just leave him there?"

"Leave 'im in a pit o' cement? That's 'ardly fair Bolly. 'E doesn't deserve that. Besides, people'll start missin' 'im soon; askin' questions. Would you really want ter put 'is family through the 'ell o' not knowin' where 'e was? I've bin through that wi' our Stu, it ain't pretty."

"I wasn't suggesting forever, just until the dust had settled and we'd exposed Operation Rose. For God's sake, if it gets out, what I did...they'll crucify me! You said you'd protect me!" she hissed.

"An' that's exactly what I am doin'!" Alex gave him a questioning glance. "This way, we're in control," he explained, "we're ahead o' the game. An' I'll say yer were wi' me on the night o' 'is death; that we were workin' on the Lafferty case at yer flat. I assume yer made sure yer weren't seen that night?" Alex nodded. "Good, right then. Get back ter the station, an' take that knob-jockey wi' yer. I don't want 'im in the field. Not until I know I can trust 'im again."

"He made a mistake Guv, but he's got the makings of a good copper."

"Yeh, yeh. I don't want ter 'ear it right at this moment Drake. Get back ter the station an' pull everythin' we've got on Lafferty. Now!"

Gene and Alex had spent the rest of the day holed up in Gene's office; trying to find something to connect Lafferty to Operation Rose, any little shred of evidence that might, when investigated thoroughly, lead to a bigger insight on the case. They worked steadily, neither mentioning the previous night or the events of the morning at the building site. They broke only for lunch and to meet with DCI Carnegie, about Summers' murder. Alex didn't think her being in on the meeting was such a good idea, but Gene had insisted, claiming it would look stranger if she wasn't there.

"Pathologist's report is in; they rushed it through. Died of a single gunshot wound, .22 calibre," Carnegie told them. Alex paled as again she experienced flashbacks, leaning against the filing cabinets for support.

"Lafferty's been charged with murder already. Summers must 'ave come across 'im and got bumped for 'is troubles." Gene suggested. Granted he knew it wasn't Lafferty, but to Carnegie it would appear like the obvious call until they came up with a way to get Boris.

"Summers was a nice lad. Make it stick, we'd appreciate it."

"Oh, yer know me, Carnegie. Nobody gets away, especially not cop killers," Gene assured him.

"Yeah. PC Summers, he was a good officer," muttered Alex. "If only...it was my fault. It was my fault."

"You'll 'ave ter excuse the ramblin's of my DI...she tends ter exaggerate. Feels a personal sense o' responsibility fer every member o' the force. Wimmin, eh?"

"Right. Well, er, I know the way out," Carnegie told them, eyeing Alex suspiciously.

"I wish I did," muttered Alex as Carnegie left.

Once the door was closed, Gene turned back to Alex. "What the 'ell d'yer think yer playin' at. I am tryin' my best ter keep your name out o' this investigation and you go an' pull a stunt like that! Pull yerself tergether Bolly, an' quick!"

A sharp knock on the door and Ray entered, "Phone call Guv. Wouldn't give a name, but it sounds like Doyle."

"Doyle?" queried Alex, it wasn't a name she'd heard before.

"Rock Salmon Doyle. 'E supplies shooters," informed Ray before he disappeared back to his desk, as Gene picked up the phone.

"Hunt. Hmm. Okay. One sec." Gene covered the mouthpiece and looked up at Alex. "Go pack a bag. Yer not stayin' at your place tonight. Not wi' that nutter still out there. Meet me back 'ere in 20 minutes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Can't promise when the next update will be, but hopefully the internet should be sorted next week some time and normal service will be resumed shortly after. Please bear with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews! From this chapter onwards you will start to notice dialogue and situations from 2.8. I wanted to keep as much to the story as possible, but adding my own little twists. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

At her flat, Alex opened one side of the wardrobe and snatched some clothes off the hangers. A black skirt, a red blouse, her white jacket. She folded them neatly into a bag and turned back to see Martin Summers reflection in the mirror on the closed door.

"Running away? Guilty conscience? You covered up a murder, Alex. That young bobby had his whole life ahead of him. As crimes go, it's a biggie," he sneered.

"But I didn't kill him. That was you." Summers dug into his pocket and produced the gun he'd used to kill Summers. He set it down on Alex's bed and she paled at the sight, "Wh-where did you get that?"

"Heh heh. I'm one step ahead of you, Alex. All the time."

"You won't get away with this. And once this whole mess is sorted out, I'll be going home."

"D'you really want to go home that badly? I'm in the next room to you. We share nurses, I hear them talking. You've only said one word since you came to the hospital. Just the one. Gene."

"No great surprise, is it? I mean...this world, it's...it's a maze. He's the one constant," she defended, trying to remain calm.

"Heh. But you lie to him too. What if you told him the truth? What you've done. How you buried that body. Eh?" he goaded, unaware that she'd already told Gene of the events of that night. "Would he be a constant then? Y'know, I knew there was a reason I came here. I knew it the moment I arrived, and to stop me you need to find out what it is. And quickly. The clock is ticking." Summers stood up and walked calmly out of the flat.

Alex picked up the gun and stuffed it into the bag along with some more clothes and other essentials and returned to the station, visibly shaken, which did not go unnoticed by Gene.

"Bolly? Bolls? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"Bollocks."

"I'm fine Guv, honest."

Realisation dawned on Gene's face, "It were 'im weren't it? Was 'e at yer flat?" Alex nodded. "Right, that's it. I'm gettin' Luigi ter change yer locks."

* * *

><p>Gene drove Alex to a small but well maintained town house about fifteen minutes away from the station. It was a nice part of town; the houses inhabited by families and older couples.<p>

"Where are we?" she enquired. Gene had been quiet in the car, not revealing anything about their destination.

"'Ome," he told her, getting out of the car.

"You live here?"

"No need ter sound so surprised."

"I'm sorry, I just kind of imagined you in a little flat. I mean you spend so much time at the station."

"Bit big for me this place. I feel like I'm rattlin' around in it. But it was on the market when I needed it, cheap too."

"It's nice," she commented, following him to the large red front door.

He unlocked it and led her inside, throwing his keys onto a bowl on a side table as he passed. He pointed at a door on his right. "Living room. Kitchen's down there," he indicated a door at the end of the hallway before pointing up the stairs. "The guest bedroom's right at the top o' the stairs an' the bathroom's next door. I'm down the 'all. Bloody 'ell I feel like a flamin' trolley dolly wavin' me arms about like a twonk."

"It's fine Gene," Alex assured him. "I'm sure I'll find my way around."

"Just try not ter walk into me room in the middle o' the night. No tellin' what I might do to a scantily dressed bird such as yerself when I'm 'alf asleep."

"Scantily dressed? You saw what I wear to bed when you turned up unannounced last night. Hardly skimpy is it?"

"Thought yer might 'ave brought somethin' a little sexier wi' yer, as a thank you fer me puttin' yer up." Actually Gene thought that Alex had looked very desirable in her robe and black satin pyjamas but thought he might come across as 'soft' if he let her know that.

"Sorry Guv, but no."

"Shame. Ah well, a bloke can dream. Right Bolls, you make yerself at 'ome. Got ter nip out fer a bit."

"You're leaving me here alone? After what happened earlier?"

"Yer'll be fine, no one knows yer 'ere. I made sure we weren't followed."

"No, but people know that you live here. They could put two and two together. It wouldn't take a genius; even Chris could do it."

"Chris couldn't find 'is own arse with two 'ands and a torch. Look, relax will yer? I'll be an 'our tops. Just lock yerself in an' don't answer the door." Gene turned around and headed towards the door.

"Gene!" Alex called after him. He turned back to her. "Before you go I need to show you something." She knelt down in the hall way and unzipped her overnight bag. Carefully she lifted the weapon Summers had left at her flat. "When Boris was in my flat before, he left this."

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is," begged Gene. Alex silence was all the answer he needed. "The gun that killed PC Summers?" Alex nodded. Gene let out a growl, "Bloody 'ell!"

"He's trying to implicate me Guv, I...I couldn't just leave it in my flat. What if he tips someone off? What are we going to do?"

"Give it 'ere!" Gene demanded. He held out his hand but Alex hesitated. "Give Bolly." Alex reluctantly handed over the weapon. "Gene picked up a tea towel from the kitchen and wrapped it around the gun, before shoving it in the pocket of his coat. "Might be a bit longer than I first thought," he told her.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I'm goin' ter get rid o' it, yer dozy mare. Yer know, sometimes I wonder about you Bolly; all those brains but not an ounce o' common sense."

"Be careful."

"The Gene Genie's always careful Bolls," he assured, kissing her gently on the cheek and trying to hide his embarrassment as he left.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I apologise for the wait with this chapter - it's been half written for ages but I've really struggled to finish it. That, and the amount I'm getting on my course is mental, is what has caused the delay. Still not sure about the end, and this is completely unbeta-d (to avoid any further wait) so apologies for any errors. Hope you guys are still out there. Here's a quick recap of what's happened so far:

_...Gene and Alex have shared some secrets and are teetering on the edge of a romantic relationship. She told him how she hid PC Summer's body and he's agreed to help her. Wanting to protect her, after finding out she was being stalked by Boris (the other Summers), Gene has taken Alex back to his house. Whilst she was packing a bag, Summers brought the gun he used to kill his younger self and Gene has agreed to get rid of it for her._

All caught up now? Hope so, cos here's the next bit:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

On his way back from his unsuccessful trip to see Doyle, Gene took a detour along the canal. He needed some time to process everything that had happened over the last 24 hours. He didn't know what to do. His gut feeling was that Bolly was telling the truth but he couldn't shake a tiny speck of doubt in his mind. It was his copper's nous; it was what made him good at his job, helped him to work out when suspects were spinning him a line.

Bolly's story certainly seemed to add up, but he couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't come to him; he was her DCI, he even thought they were friends. He'd thought they'd had a connection. What was it about him; why did he always get landed with DI's who didn't realise what was good for them? First Tyler, now Bolly.

'_But she's told you_ _now'_, said a voice in his head, one that sounded suspiciously like Sam. _'She's come to you now; you have to help her. You love her.' _Gene shook his head. Tyler always talked soft. He was right about one thing though; she did need his help. He made a decision there and then, he had to believe her. There was no way his Bolly would be corrupt.

'_Your Bolly?'_ There was that voice again. _'Since when was she your Bolly?'_ Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts he put his hand in his coat pocket and felt for the gun. As he walked under the bridge, he pulled it out, wiped the prints off with the towel and hurled it into the canal. He heard it hit the water with a satisfying splash, before carrying on back to the car.

* * *

><p>Alex was in the kitchen when Gene arrived home. He found her at the stove, stirring something that smelt delicious.<p>

"Ah," he commented, holding up the fish and chips he'd just bought, "Great minds, eh?"

Alex chuckled, "Don't worry. This will save until tomorrow."

"Don't be daft," Gene told her, "Yer've put a lot o' effort into that, all I did were queue up in a shop."

"Really, I haven't; this is so simple to make, and like I said, it'll keep. Go on, dish those up."

"Yer sure?"

Alex shook her head at him in despair. "Yes!"

Gene insisted they ate the fish and chips out of the newspaper wrapping. "Tastes better," he told her as they sat down on the sofa, "an' saves on the washin' up." While they ate, Gene filled her in on his trip to see Doyle. "Waste o' flamin' time. 'E didn't tell me a bloody thing. When 'e called this afternoon 'e couldn't wait ter tell all but when I got there tonight, 'is lips were sealed tighter than a virgin's pudendum." Alex ignored his vulgarity,

"Someone obviously got to him."

"Must 'ave. 'E didn't even open up when I leant on 'im."

It was then that Alex noticed Gene's red knuckles. "You punched him?" she asked.

"Several times."

"Gene," she rebuked.

"I know, I know. I've 'eard it a thousand times. From you and Tyler. Yer don't need to go on."

"But-"

"But nothin'. I want ter nail these bastards an' if a few punches will 'elp move things along a little then I ain't goin' ter shy away from usin' 'em!"

"But they didn't help, did they?" she pointed out.

"No, but they might've done," he argued. "I've got a feelin' that all this is linked Bolls. Czarnecki, Lafferty, Doyle an' your mate Boris. They're all connected to Operation Rose, whatever the 'ell that is. I can feel it."

"They probably are," Alex agreed, "but without knowing what Operation Rose is, what can we do?"

"M'not sure," he admitted. "But we'll think o' somethin', I promise." Gene finished his fish and chips and put the screwed up wrapping in the bin at the side of his armchair. Rising he switched on the television, before joining Alex back on the sofa. She cuddled into him as they watched the news. As usual it was depressing; rising unemployment, war, murder. "Bloody country's goin' to the dogs," Gene grumbled.

"Best get used to it. Things won't improve; not really."

"Always so optimistic aren't you Bolly?" he teased, dropping a kiss to her forehead. "We must be due a bit o' good fortune soon."

Alex decided to let Gene have the bliss of ignorance for the moment. "Maybe," she said, stifling a yawn.

"Yer shattered Bolly. Bedtime for you. Knew you wouldn't sleep last night wi' me on the couch. Findin' it 'ard to resist the temptation to join me were yer?"

"Trying and failing to ignore your snoring, more like."

Gene was indignant. "The Gene Genie does not snore."

"Well it was either you snoring or a ten-ton train was careering its way through my flat at half past four this morning."

"Hmmph!" He folded his arms and looked away from her. Worried she'd upset him, she moved closer, trying to see his face. That was her mistake; suddenly he whipped round and began tickling her mercilessly. She wrestled against his attack, causing them both to end up on the floor. She attempted to tickle him back, but couldn't find the strength, finally resorting to resting her hands against his back.

"Gene! Stop it!" she panted. Gene did as she asked, and suddenly the air thickened around them.

Gene rested his elbows on the floor either side of head and began twirling a lock of her hair in his fingers. "Yer should laugh more often Bolly. Suits yer."

"So should you." she replied.

"Bloody gorgeous," he declared, lowering himself and capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Her lips parted under his insistence and in a moment, she took up the challenge, kissing him back eagerly and running her hands through his hair. They lay there, exploring each other's mouth for a few moments before Gene pulled away a little to catch his breath, resting his forehead against hers.

"Gene I...that was...wow." Alex panted.

Gene smiled smugly. "Naturally," he replied.

"Modest, aren't you?" Alex asked, stifling another yawn.

"Y'know Bolls, as much as I'd love to take yer upstairs and shag yer senseless and prove my amazin' skills as a lover, I'd prefer it if yer were actually awake while I were doin' it." He pushed himself off her, stood up and held out his hand. "Come on. Bed."

Alex allowed Gene to pull her to her feet. "But didn't you just say-"

"To sleep, yer dozy mare. Get yer brain out o' the gutter for one minute an' get yer arse up them stairs." Alex looked at him a question in her eyes and Gene didn't have to clarify what she was asking him. "My bed's far more comfortable than that wreck in the spare room, if yer sure yer can put up wi' my snorin', that is."

"I'm sure I'll manage," she smirked. She climbed the stairs, undressing as she went and entered his room, leaving Gene speechless at the bottom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gene and Alex entered CID together the next morning, but it went unnoticed by the rest of the department, all busy for a change. They were greeted with the sight of Alex's desk covered in rose petals.

"What the 'ell is this?" growled Gene.

"It was like that when we got in Guv," Shaz told him. "I think Ma'am's got a secret admirer."

"Thanks for yer wonderful insights Granger. Maybe you'd like to tell me my 'oroscope as well. No? Right, well make yerself useful an' get us both a brew." He stormed into his office, Alex close on his heels.

"That was uncalled for Guv. It's not Shaz's fault."

"This is my station; 'ow dare 'e come in 'ere an try an' intimidate you. If I find out 'oo let 'im in, I'll 'ave their bollocks on a silver ruddy platter." Gene's phone rang and cut their conversation short, so Alex went to begin cleaning up her desk. She was just sweeping the last of the petals into the bin when Shaz placed a cup of tea down next to her.

"Thanks Shaz, but you didn't need to do that."

Shaz simply shrugged, "It's okay Ma'am. Do you know what's got into the Guv?"

"Haven't the faintest idea," she lied.

"Right, shake a leg, you lot," Gene barked as he emerged from the office. "It appears that every snout and grass in town 'as gone ter ground. Somethin' big is about ter 'appen, I want my team ahead o' the game."

"Robbery Guv?" asked Ray.

"Armed and dangerous. And it's just gotten worse. Yer know that snout I went ter see last night? Rock Salmon Doyle? Well according ter a girl who works with 'im, 'e's as dead as one of his own 'addock." Gene strode purposefully out of CID, Alex and Ray following in his wake. Chris got up to join them, but Gene wasn't having it. "Not you."

* * *

><p>On arrival at the 'Sea Breeze Fish Bar', Gene filled Ray in, "When we 'auled in those guns from the building site, we upset a tasty little plan. Rock Salmon supplies shooters, and the underworld needed ter replace 'em fast. Doyle wanted ter talk about it, and when I got 'ere 'e'd gone schtum. We 'ad words thereafter."<p>

"Aw, can you smell that. I'm starving. I missed brekkie," commented Ray as they entered the shop.

"Oh yeah, you look like you're wasting away," Alex replied sarcastically.

A young woman suddenly burst out from the back of the shop and lunged herself at Gene. She was not happy. "You stinking bastard pig filth! You killed him!" she cried, lashing out with her fists.

"Would yer calm down! Don't yer read the news? We only kill people in custody," Gene protested, trying to defend himself.

"Oh, you lousy, rotten bastard scum!" Alex stepped in, and led the young girl away from Gene by the shoulders, into the back of the shop.

"Hey. Come on. That's enough now. That's enough." When the girl was calm, she asked, "What's your name?"

"Carley."

"Okay Carley. I'm DI Drake, can you tell me what happened? Whatever you tell us it won't implicate you. You're not under arrest."

"It was a really big job. He was really excited. He was actually going on the job, not just supplying the guns. And then he found out more and he got so scared."

"'Oo was 'e workin' for?"

"I don't know!"

"Okay, okay." placated Alex, trying to calm the situation. "What makes you think he's dead?" Carley pointed to a bin in the corner of the room. Gene lifted the lid and discovered a severed hand. "Oh God!" gasped Alex, lifting a hand to her mouth.

"So where's 'is left hand?" Carley indicated a container of flour on the counter; there was hand inside, hacked off at the wrist. "And don't think that was the only thing they cut off," Carley informed them.

"Oh, you are pulling my todger?"

"Well he's not pulling his."

At that moment, Ray entered from the front, holding a suggestively shaped battered object with a bite out of it. "Guv, I found this," he handed him a small scrap of paper. "And there's these big tool bags out here too." Ray noticed that Gene and Alex were staring at his food. "Oh, if you're looking for some, forget it, this was all they had fryin'."

* * *

><p>Back in CID, Ray was the butt of everyone's jokes and was milking the drama for all it was worth; he must have had at least 6 different bottles of mouthwash on his desk. He gargled with one, spitting the contents out into the nearest bin.<p>

"Oh, come on, Ray," began Alex trying to reason with him. "Taking one bite out of a deep-fried penis doesn't make you a bad person."

"No, you must feel like a right sucker, mate," added Viv as he walked through the office. Alex suppressed a smile as laughter rang out around CID. "Hey, what're you having for lunch today, Ray? Meat and two veg?" The laughter got louder and Alex couldn't help but join in. The hilarity was brought to an abrupt end as Gene opened his door.

"In my office, Lady Bolls. You too Ray." Once inside he handed Alex the scrap of paper Ray had discovered at the chip shop. "This was found at Doyle's place"

"'King Dong job'?" she read.

"King Dong?" checked Ray. "He's that coloured porn star with a big, massive..." he trailed off, feeling Alex's eyes on him. He tried again, "The black porn star with a mass..." but Alex was giving him that look again. In the end he gave up, "Oh, he's a chocolate lad with a great whopping knob."

"Could this be code?" Gene asked.

"Either that or our bent coppers are makin' a bluey staring Daley Thompson," replied Alex.

"Now, I would pay good money to see that," remarked Ray.

"You know what, so would I," agreed Alex.

Gene looked between them. "Yer couple of pervs. Bolly, try and work out what this means will yer?"

* * *

><p>While Gene and Alex had been out at Doyle's place, Shaz had been struggling with a dilemma. She'd been watching Chris from across the office, about an hour ago his phone had rung and Chris obviously hadn't wanted to talk to whoever it was. She was sure she'd heard him tell them not to call him again before he hung up. After that he'd disappeared out of the office. She wondered if she should go after him, but she still didn't know what she thought about what he'd done, and she knew Ray wouldn't want to help. As soon as Gene and Alex had finished speaking to Ray, she approached the DI's desk,<p>

"Ma'am, I think those people got in touch with Chris again; the Operation Rose people. He got a phone call earlier and then practically ran from the office."

"Where is he Shaz?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Alex grabbed Gene and then they and Shaz went looking for Chris, much to Gene's dismay. "If 'e's gone, then let 'im go," he grumbled. "It's not an effective use o' my time ter chase after 'im."

"Gene! He's still one of us. He made a mistake. We've all done that." She quoted his words from the night before last at him and reluctantly he backed down. They finally found Chris at the back of the station. He was sat on the bonnet of a squad car, throwing stones at the wall.

"Chris!" called Shaz.

"Go away," he shouted back, walking away from them.

"Skelton, get your arse back 'ere!" yelled Gene. Chris ignored him. "Oi! You little-"

Alex cut Gene off with a hand on his arm. "Chris, they called you didn't they? pressed Alex. "They still think you're with them?"

"Well I'm not, okay? I'm not!" he shouted defensively.

"I know. Where did the call come from?"

"Another station I think. Just leave me alone."

"Skelton, don't you dare speak ter a senior officer like that. Show some respect."

"Chris please!" pleaded Shaz, running to catch him up. "It was a horrible shock but...I'm not ashamed of you Chris. I'm proud of you."

"How can you possibly be proud of me?"

"Because you care when you get it wrong. It matters to you. And that takes something special. I love you for that. Do you hear me? I love you."

"Do you?" Chris asked as Gene rolled his eyes.

"I think I'm goin' ter chuck if this carries on," grumbled Gene. It was Alex's turn to roll her eyes.

"Of course I love you, you narna!" Shaz told Chris, ignoring Gene. "Now, I've got a wedding dress fitting tomorrow. Am I going to it Christopher? Am I?" Chris just smiled at her, pulled her to him and kissed her. Their kiss turned passionate very quickly. Alex was embarrassed, trying to look anywhere but at the couple, as she remembered the feeling of Gene's lips on her the previous night.

"Fer God sake, put 'im down Granger," Gene barked.

Chris pulled away from the clinch, composing himself. "They want to meet with me." He looked at his watch, "In one hour."

"You have to do it," Alex told him.

"Erm excuse me?" interrupted Gene. "Am I invisible? I'm in charge around 'ere. Me: organ grinder, you: monkey. I give the orders." He turned to Chris, "You 'ave ter do it."

* * *

><p>An hour later Gene, Alex and Shaz were sat in a car outside the Old King's Head pub watching Chris, who was waiting for his meeting.<p>

"He'll be alright won't he?" asked Shaz, "I mean, he wouldn't do anything stupid would he?" Gene and Alex shared a look. Gene was about to comment but didn't get the chance. A squeal of tyres drew their attention to a blue transit van, speeding around the corner. Two men jumped out and bundled Chris into the back before the van sped off again in a different direction.

"Shit!" exclaimed Gene.

The three of them waited anxiously for Chris' return. Shaz getting more and more worked up by the second. As time ticked by, Alex and Gene exchanged a worried looks, neither wanting anything to happen to Chris. Their worry was unfounded though; fifteen minutes later the van suddenly appeared again. Chris came tumbling out of the back of it while it was still moving. Gene, Alex and Shaz got out of the car and rushed over.

"Chris! Are you alright?" cried Shaz.

"What 'appened?" barked Gene.

"They were coppers. Three of them, wearing beanies and masks. They want to use me on a blag. I'm to patrol in a jam sandwich tomorrow afternoon. When I get the call sign Oscar Papa Romeo, I'm to tell control that I'm on it and proceed to the given address."

"What's the address?" Gene asked.

"Dunno, won't get it til the last minute."

"But you took the job?" checked Alex. Chris nodded. "Well done, Chris. Nice work," she praised and looked at Gene to do the same.

"Yeh, Drake's right. Yer did good."

"Thought I was going to get whacked," he admitted, sending Shaz into a frenzy.

She embraced him tightly, "Oh Chris! I love you."

"Oh not this again!" moaned Gene. "This is why wimmin shouldn't be on the force; too flamin' emotional."

"Oh," said Chris, remembering, "I know what the job is, Guv."

"Which bank?"

"It's not a bank."

* * *

><p>The whole of CID sat in front of the whiteboard, waiting to be briefed, Gene had radioed in and told them all to cancel their plans; they were staying late tonight. Chris and Shaz had set up for a briefing, whilst Gene and Alex had gotten together all the information they needed. They were all just about to get restless when Gene and Alex emerged from his office.<p>

Alex headed straight to the whiteboard, "DC Skelton has made an important discovery," she told the assembled masses.

"Don't tell me," Ray piped up from the back, "it turns out we're not descended from monkeys after all. 'Cept him."

A few sniggers rippled through the department, but, with a reassuring glance from Alex, Chris stepped forward. "Tomorrows blag. It's a bullion job."

"Gold? They wouldn't dare," Ray cried unbelievingly.

"Brinks Mat?" suggested Alex, to a sea of confused faces,

"What?" Gene asked.

"Never mind," she dismissed, mentally kicking herself. That didn't happen til November 83. "But they're going to hit the gold truck."

"Nah, it's too risky!" Ray argued.

"We found those bags at Doyle's place; reinforced to carry the extra weight," Gene reminded him.

"Look," continued Alex, "they allow a genuine robbery to take place on the truck. Then, when the blaggers are in possession of the gold, the bent coppers will come in and raid the raiders."

"Raiders of the Lost Blag," Chris joked.

"An' if they're caught for any reason, it'll just look like a simple arrest," added Gene. "Any idea on the ringleader Chris?"

"No idea Guv, but as soon as it's radioed through I'm first on the scene. Screw up the scene of the crime and send false directions to the pursuing vehicles. It's brilliant." Gene and Alex glared at him and he quickly added, "And, of course, despicable."

"Where are they going to do the hit? These gold lorries take loads of different routes for security. They won't even tell us," Ray pointed out.

"Well, we've got that note from Doyle's place," suggested Chris.

"'King Dong job'? How's that going to help? They going to take a shortcut through a dildo factory?"

"Shaz has been doing some digging."

Shaz came forward and pinned a map up on the whiteboard. "Yeah. There's actually only three routes that they can take."

"So which one are they going to take tomorrow?" Gene asked.

"We dunno," Shaz replied.

Alex looked at the map, her eyes scanning the street names. She suddenly came across one that was all too familiar. "Hang on a minute," she muttered.

"You got somethin' Bolls?"

"Only one of these routes goes east. I remember now. It's 1982. That's why this year's so important to him."

"Who?" Ray asked. "What the bloody hell-"

"Quiet Carlin'! Let Drake finish," ordered Gene, turning his attention back to her.

"King Dong. It's not King Dong on that piece of paper, it's King Doug! It's King Douglas Lane. Look, here. It's east of the bullion depot. I remember."

"Remember what Bolls?"

Alex panicked. How could she explain this to Gene? She couldn't possibly tell him the truth. "Boris. He said that-"

"Boris, who the hell is Boris?" Ray asked, confused. He looked at Chris and Shaz for some idea, but they both shrugged, they were just as baffled as he was.

"Look it doesn't matter," snapped Alex. "I am handing you a collar on a plate. The bullion truck's scheduled for eleven o'clock tomorrow morning. Somehow it will be diverted to King Douglas Lane. Now, the clock is ticking and we need to put an end to Operation Rose."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Wasn't planning on updating this tonight, but after performing very well in my lesson observation today, I decided to treat myself and only do the bare minimum of work tonight. The result...I was able to tweak this chapter and get it up for you. It's a bit longer than previous ones, but quite a lot is dialogue from the actual episode.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Listen I don't want yer out there tomorrow," Gene told Alex as they cleared away the plates from their late meal.

"I beg your pardon?" Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"If that Boris bloke is goin' ter be involved then it's too dangerous. I'm not 'avin yer puttin' yerself at risk."

"I'm a police officer," she argued, "I'm at risk every day."

"S'different now," he muttered.

"So all this is because we're teetering on having a meaningful relationship?"

Gene chose to ignore her accusation, "Look, you are not goin' anywhere near King Douglas Lane tomorrow. If I 'ave ter formally suspend you Bolls, I will.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me!" he challenged.

"You can't."

"Me organ grinder, you monkey. Give!" He held out his hand, requesting her warrant card. She took it from the back pocket of her jeans reluctantly and slammed it into his hand before storming out. "Bolly! Where are you goin'? Get back 'ere." But it was too late; with a slam of the door, she was gone, out into the night.

* * *

><p>Gene had searched for her until the early hours, wanting desperately to find her and make sure she was safe. He'd looked everywhere he could think of; the station, Luigi's, her flat but to no avail. He was pleased to see Luigi had changed the locks as requested but it didn't ease his worries. He'd only been trying to protect her but in doing so had inadvertently put her in more danger. If this Boris really was out to get her, then she was out there alone, unprotected. He arrived home about half past two, hoping she'd be waiting outside for him, but she wasn't. He downed several large scotches to settle his nerves before heading to bed. He needed to be reasonably alert tomorrow; it was a big day.<p>

Alex, meanwhile was perfectly fine. She had done the sensible thing and chosen not to go home, or to anywhere where Summers might look for her. She'd taken refuge with Shaz; turning up on her doorstep unannounced and asking if she could stay. The young WPC had taken her in without questioning why, although Alex had found herself opening up to her over a bottle of wine. "He just drives me round the bend Shaz! It's like he thinks that because I'm a woman I'm less able than he is."

"Maybe, Ma'am, but this bloke has taken a bit of an unhealthy interest in you. The Guv's only looking out for you."

"But I don't need him to. If this is what it's going to be like now then we may as well call the whole thing off." The wine, plus the need to get everything off her chest, had made Alex's tongue looser than it would normally be. She realised too late just what she had said.

"Call what off?" Shaz asked, although she had a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Nothing," Alex lied.

"You're seeing each other aren't you? You and the Guv?"

"Sort of," Alex admitted and then went on to explain what had been happening over the last couple of days.

"Well then, it's hardly surprising he wants to keep you safe," Shaz commented, thinking it was all rather romantic.

"But it's not practical; he can't pull me off an operation every time he thinks there a chance I could be in danger. If he can't realise that then maybe we shouldn't be together."

"I don't think that would help much Ma'am. The Guv cares about you; ending the relationship won't change that. He'll still want to protect you."

"Well, I'll just have to show him that he doesn't need to, won't I?"

"You're not going to do anything stupid are you?"

"Don't worry yourself about it Shaz. You just go to your dress fitting, as planned."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Alex woke raring to go; to show Gene just how capable she was. She had to rein herself in over breakfast with Shaz though; she didn't want her getting suspicious and running to Gene. Once Shaz had left however, Alex set about putting her plan into action. She made her way to King Douglas Lane, passing Chris in a patrol car. She stopped and tapped on his window.<p>

Chris rolled it down to speak to her. "Ma'am, you can't be seen out here. Guv says if you come within two miles of the bullion route he'll have you nicked."

"Don't worry about me. How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Just want it to be over."

"Shit!" Alex spotted a uniformed officer walking past and ducked down to avoid being seen. "God, you can't tell which ones are bent and which aren't."

"Well, it don't matter to you, Ma'am. You're knackered either way."

"Heh. Right, well, er, just sit tight until you get the nod."

"Roger that," nodded Chris.

As Alex walked away from Chris the radio in her pocket crackled to life. It was Viv. "Guv, it's Viv at base. We've got reports of a fire on the High Street."

"Fire? What sort of fire?" Gene asked angrily.

"Yeah, yeah there was a fire," Alex said to herself, she remembered now.

"It's the florist on the High Street. There's already officers at the scene, and they're blocking it off, redirecting traffic."

"What are the bricks doing?" Gene shouted. "Somebody talk to me. What are the ruddy bricks doing?"

"Hang on, Guv, they're getting redirected... They're taking the van on the back streets." As Alex listened, she was sure she heard another officer over the radio say something about the bullion van being 'on its way' but she couldn't be certain and she definitely couldn't identify the voice. "Bloody hell," Ray continued. "Drake was right, it's King Douglas Lane."

"Yes. Yes, I bloody well was," she muttered to herself as she hurried to her destination.

"O' course she was right," she heard Gene comment. "When 'ave any o' 'er wild and crazy ideas ever bin wrong?"

Alex smiled, so Gene hadn't lost all faith in her then; he still trusted her instincts, just not enough for her to be out on a job.

Arriving at King Douglas Lane, Alex situated herself in a doorway so she was out of sight but had a clear view of what was going on. The bullion van turned into the bottom of the lane just as a BMW appeared from the opposite direction. It swung in front of the van, forcing the driver to slam on the breaks. Two men in balaclavas jumped out of the BMW brandishing sawn off shotguns and proceeded to hold up the van. "Get out!" yelled one of the two men. "Open the doors or I'll blow your brains out!"

Alex could just make out a voice from the police radio, over all the noise. "Oscar Papa Romeo. Oscar Papa Romeo. Incident in King Douglas Lane. Any units?"

She heard Chris respond. "Roger that, Oscar Papa Romeo. Proceeding to King Douglas Lane."

The robbery continued; the blaggers putting the gold in reinforced carriers. A police van arrived and several armed officers jumped out of the back followed by Martin Summers and, much to Alex's surprise, DCI Carnegie. Panic flooded Alex's body as she wondered if Summers had told him about her covering up the murder of his younger self; had he implicated her in his death? She pushed those thoughts aside though; she'd speak to Gene about them later. A gun shot rang out and Alex looked up to see Carnegie standing over one of the blaggers having just shot him. He pointed his gun at the second raider. "Police! On the ground!"

The blagger tried to drag one of the reinforced bags away and escape but he failed; it's too heavy. Carnegie turned his gun on him and shot before instructing the bent coppers to begin unloading the gold. Chris arrived, watching in horror the scene before him.

"You're not happy, are you, son?" Summers asked, approaching him. "Neither was I, and I wasn't even involved. Just a spotty kid asked to turn a blind eye. It'll hurt, you know. The guilt. It'll hurt like a bitch, I should know. I bid you and your conscience adieu." Summers walked away.

Chris was completely baffled by his speech but didn't have time to process it as Carnegie came up to speak to him. "You tell them we're headed that way," he instructed.

A squeal of tyres caught his attention and he looked up to see the Quattro driving straight at him. Gene didn't even attempt to break as he ran him over. "Carnegie," he yelled, sticking his head out of the window, "you've just been Quattroed!"

Alex couldn't help but roll her eyes at Gene's attitude, shrinking back into the doorway as Summers walked past her. She followed him into the ruins of an old church. Spinning round, she looked for him, but he was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, she felt the barrel of a gun being pushed into her lower back. Without even turning she knew it was Summers. He smoothly disarmed her before stepping back and pointing his gun at her.

"November '82. The King Douglas job."

"There you go. Good girl. I knew you'd figure it out eventually." His voice was patronising; talking to her as if she was a child.

"There was no mention of any bent coppers."

"The Met covered it up. Carnegie got away. The first time."

"And you saw it all. Back then. A young PC"

"They paid me off."

"And all this was... about putting things right. You wanted them to get caught."

* * *

><p>When Gene had seen a flash of a white jacket in the corner of his eye, he prayed it wasn't who he thought it was. Turning towards it however, he discovered that it was. Alex was heading away from the scene, gun in hand, following somebody. He was going to lynch her when he got the chance. She was suspended, what the hell was she doing here?<p>

"You lot! Get everybody in cuffs and call in back up," he shouted, before taking off after Alex. He could hear her voice as he approached the ruins but he couldn't make out what she was saying. There was another voice too, a deeper voice; a man's voice. As he rounded the corner he was met with the sight of Alex with a gun pointed at her. He didn't recognise the man holding the gun, was this Boris?

"When I joined the force, I believed, Alex. They took that away from me!" Summers was getting irate now, waving his gun around; there was no telling what he would do.

"Police!" Gene yelled, drawing both of their attentions. Alex was relieved to hear his voice. "Drop it!" He looked at Alex, "What the 'ell are yer doin' 'ere Bolls? This is exactly why I told yer ter stay away."

"She does have a habit of getting herself into these situations doesn't she?" goaded Summers.

"You shut yer mouth or I'll shut it for yer! Put the gun down or I will shoot!"

Summers just smiled. "Will you?" He cocked his gun, keeping it still now; trained on Alex. "You see, I don't think you will. Your DI's too important to you, you wouldn't take that risk."

"Try me," challenged Gene. Summers' finger itched over the trigger. Gene's did the same.

And back in King Douglas Lane, Ray and Chris looked up as the sound of a shot echoed through the streets.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is the part where I duck to avoid all the flying objects right? Especially as I don't know how quickly the next update will be. If it's any consolation, I am sorry for leaving it there, but I feel a bit of suspense always adds to these things.

Hope you enjoyed my take on 2x08 anyway. Leave me a review and let me know...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Apologies for leaving you on a cliff hanger for so long. I was planning on updating last weekend, but then I got snowed under with work. So I thought I'd do it on my day off on Wednesday but sadly my Nan passed away so I've been dealing with other things.

Hope you enjoy – please do let me know what you think. It only takes a couple of seconds and I could really use reviews to make me smile.

Not much of this story left now. One, maybe two more chapters to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Leaving Terry, Bammo and the other members of the department to round up the rest of the corrupt officer, Chris and Ray ran towards the sound of the shot. They arrived at the ruins to see Gene bent over a body, blood pooling on the floor.

"Is this 'im?" Gene asked and it was only then that they noticed Alex knelt at the other side of the man. She had been obscured by Gene's larger frame.

"Yes," she replied, nodding.

"Who is it?" Ray enquired, walking over.

"He's an ex copper," she answered dismissively.

"Aye, an' 'e's bin stalkin' Drake fer weeks."

"Bloody 'ell you really do attract the nutters, don't you Ma'am," remarked Chris.

"I'm just a sick DI. I messed up. I'm sorry," Summers croaked.

"Are yer?" Gene asked, his face softening a little.

"Yeah. I'm scared."

"D'yer remember? Young copper. Ready to put the world to rights. Spick and span, very proud. You remember that?" Gene asked.

"Y-yes," replied Summers obviously struggling with the pain.

"'Old onto that thought. It's a good 'un," Gene told him. Summers smiled as his eyes slipped closed and he passed away. Alex stood up, looking to the sky.

"Okay Bolls?" Gene checked, standing up as well. She nodded at him and gave him a small smile. "Good. Means I can bollock yer for disobeying a direct order. I told yer to stay away. You were suspended! What the bloody 'ell did yer think yer were doin'?"

"I told you I'm quite capable of looking after myself!"

"Oh yeh. Fine job yer made of it just now. I 'ad ter come to yer rescue again Bolly, an' it ain't really somethin' I enjoy."

"Rubbish. You get off on it. Makes you feel like a big macho man."

Gene approached her, his look unreadable. "Stop analysin' me woman and listen ter me for once will yer!" he whispered harshly , leaning in so as not to be heard by Ray and Chris. "As much as you are a pain in my delightful derriere, I do not want to see you on some mortuary slab. Not now. Well, not ever actually, but especially not now. Not when somethin's 'appenin' between us. I know yer a police officer an' I know it's part o' the job, but I can't 'elp but want ter protect yer. I know it's wrong. I'll work on it, yeh?" Alex was moved by Gene's little speech, not because of the words he'd used, but because he had dropped his macho facade just for a moment and had given her an insight into his true feelings. He was back on form very quickly though, adding, "I just want to keep yer out o' trouble for now; at least until I know 'ow it feels to 'ave yer bouncin' up an' down on top o' me. Comprende?"

Alex swallowed, his words having a serious effect on her, "Y-yes Guv," she stuttered.

Gene smirked; he'd almost had her speechless then. "Chris! Call an ambulance for 'im," he ordered, indicating Summers.

"Bit late now isn't it?" Chris asked.

"Well we can't just leave 'im there can we? So, unless yer plannin' on carryin' 'im to the morgue yerself I suggest yer get on that radio!" Gene remarked sarcastically.

Ray just shook his head, "You really are a div, Chris."

"Raymundo, Bolly. Wi' me. Let's go and sort out these scumbag bastards once and for all!"

* * *

><p>They arrived back at the station about an hour later, hauling fourteen corrupt officers into reception.<p>

"Book this lot, Viv," Gene instructed.

"What charge, Guv?"

"Bein' a bunch o' shit eatin' sewer worms!" he replied as he walked towards the office, Alex hot on his heels.

"Does this mean I'm not suspended anymore?" she asked hopefully.

"Don't push it!" he warned.

"Oh come on, it's not like you had any real reason! That'll go on my file y'know. That'll have consequences for my future career!"

Gene stopped and turned to face her. "Good, might bloody stop yer making DCI! Blimey, that's all we'd need!" She gave him a look akin to that a dog gives it owner when it wants something. Sighing, he reached into his back pocket and handed over her warrant card.

"Thank you," she said smugly.

"I meant what I said, Bolly. No more side investigations. We work together on everything from now on."

"Yes Guv."

"Unbreakable us Bolly. Un-bloody-breakable."

Shaz, back from her dress fitting, came up behind them. "Ma'am, there's someone in the interview room asking for you."

"Who is it Shaz?"

"Dunno Ma'am. Won't give a name."

"This better not be another nutter after you Bolly; I've 'ad enough o' them to last a lifetime."

"Uniform brought her in. She was wandering the high street when they were clearing it after the fire. Said she didn't know where she lived and wouldn't give a name. Just asked them if they knew you."

"Can't someone else deal wi' it Shaz? We're a little bit busy tryin' to nail a few bent bastards at the moment!"

"Sorry Guv, but now she knows Ma'am works here she won't talk to anyone else. She seems like a lovely girl. Only young."

Something suddenly seemed to click with Alex, "How young?" she asked.

"I'd say about thirteen-ish. Fourteen at the most. I made her a tea and got her some biscuits," Shaz explained, but Alex wasn't listening, she was already half way to the interview room, Gene shouting after her.

"Bolly! Come back 'ere!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Well, here we are – the final chapter. Although I may write an epilogue if time and workload allow. Can't promise when that will be though, so I'm going to mark it as complete just in case I don't get around to it.

I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Your reviews have been wonderful and have really encouraged me. If you could leave one last comment that would be fantastic. Once again I apologise for the wait between some chapters but we got here in the end. Thanks for sticking with it!

Oh, and thanks to Harri83 and Gene'sGirl13 for their beta-ing duties. It's much appreciated ladies.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Alex ran to the interview room, ignoring Gene's calls. Upon reaching the door, she took a deep breath to steel herself and then entered. As the door opened the young girl looked up and Alex was met with eyes she recognised oh so well. Molly's eyes.

"Molly!" she cried, rushing over to kneel next to her daughter.

"M-mum? Is it really you?"

Alex cradled her daughter's face in her hands. "Yes, it's really me."

"But how. I saw you..." Molly trailed off as the emotions became too much for her and she flung herself at her Mum, holding on tight.

"I don't know," Alex replied honestly. "All I know is that when I was shot, I woke up here. Just like Sam Tyler."

"Sam? So this is his world?"

"He's not here anymore, but yes."

"So the 'Jean' you mentioned at the hospital was-" Molly was cut off by the sound of the interview room door being flung open. She looked round to see Gene barging in.

"Bolly! What the flamin' 'ell..." Gene stopped suddenly noticing the scene before him. It didn't take him long to work out what was going on. "You must be Molly," he remarked, stepping forward and shutting the door. Molly nodded slowly, not quite sure what to make of Gene in the flesh. He could tell she was distressed so he tried to remain calm "I'm Gene," he told her gently. "I...er...work with yer Mam. Can I borrow 'er for a minute?"

The thought of her Mum leaving her after she'd only just found her upset Molly and she gripped onto her Mum tighter. Alex rubbed a hand soothingly up and down Molly's back, "It's okay Molls. I'll just be outside. I'm not going anywhere, okay?" Molly pulled back and looked at her Mum, nodding. "Good girl."

"Don't you worry little lady," Gene continued, causing Alex to smile as she remembered him calling her younger self by the same nickname, "she'll be back before yer know it." Gene held the door for Alex and followed her out into the corridor. Alex leant against the wall, closing her eyes tightly to stop the tears. She didn't want to think what it meant that Molly had arrived her, but something bad must have happened to her in 2008.

"Alright Bolls?" Gene asked, standing in front of her.

"It's all just a bit of a shock. I never expected to see her again."

"But she's 'ere. She's back with 'er mother, where she belongs." Hearing those words from Gene's lips made the situation more real and tangible to Alex and she allowed herself a small smile. "'As she said anything, any explanation as to why she was wanderin' round the middle o' London on 'er own."

"Not yet. She's a bit upset so I've not really had chance to talk to her.

"Well take 'er 'ome, calm 'er down an' talk to 'er," Gene instructed.

Alex began to protest. "I can't. What about the police officers-"

"Don't call 'em that Bolly. They don't deserve it. They're scum!"

"They still need interviewing."

"It can wait 'til mornin'. Night in a cell might do 'em some good. Go on. Go 'ome. I...could drop round wi' a take away later, save you cooking...if you don't think Molly would mind."

"That would be nice."

"Chinese, pizza, indian? What do teenage girls eat?"

"Well, that particular teenage girl is quite partial to pizza. At least she was when I last saw her." Alex silently berated herself for focusing on the negatives. "Get pizza. Pizza's good. But no mushrooms. Molls hates them."

"Okay, right well I'll see you later then," he confirmed as she opened the door to get back to her daughter. "About 'alf six?"

"Half six," agreed Alex. "Oh, and Gene," she called as he began to walk off. He turned back. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Gene arrived a few minutes late at 6.35 but not enough to make Alex worried. Somehow, she knew he'd come. She had to laugh as she opened the door though, his arms were full of boxes and takeaway cartons, plus a plastic bag.<p>

"Wow! You've got enough to feed the five thousand there Gene," she commented as she stepped back to let him in.

He placed the food on the counter and turned back to her. "Bleedin' well 'ope the five thousand ain't comin' Bolly. Can only just about cope wi' you and now I've got yer daughter too," he replied smirking. Alex resisted the urge to poke her tongue out at him; God, what was it about him that made her want to act like such a child? Alex got some plates out while Gene began to open boxes and cartons.

"What exactly have you bought?" Alex queried.

"Three pizzas; a margarita, an 'ot and spicy an' a veggie one, all wi'out mushrooms. Two garlic breads; one wi' cheese and one wi'out, some onion rings and chips. As well as..." he fished into the plastic bag, "a bottle o' wine for us and Coke for Molly."

"Well we'll certainly be well fed," she quipped. The look of hurt that flashed across Gene's face was gone almost as quickly as it came but Alex noticed it.

"Just wanted to make sure I got somethin' she'd like," he explained with a pout.

"I'm sorry," apologised Alex."I'm only joking. It's wonderful, thank you." She stretched up and pecked him on the cheek. "Besides, Molly eats like a horse so there might not even be that much left over."

As if on cue, Molly appeared in the living room, looking a lot happier than earlier, and made her way towards the kitchen, "Mmmm. Something smells good."

"'Elp yerself," Gene invited.

"Any mushrooms?" she asked

"Nope, specially ordered without," Gene assured her. Molly smiled at him and headed straight for the hot and spicy pizza, much to Gene's surprise and slight annoyance; he'd been secretly hoping that he'd get that one all to himself. She pulled a slice from the pizza, leaving a trail of cheese all over the counter, and took a bite.

"Mmm. This is great," she declared, "I'm starving. Thank you!"

"Molly!" chided Alex. "Don't talk with your mouth full...and use a plate!" Gene didn't miss Molly's roll of her eyes as she got a plate and began piling it with food, and couldn't resist a smirk. "Don't encourage her," hissed Alex, wondering what she was letting herself in for letting them get to know each other.

* * *

><p>Molly had, as expected, eaten quite a lot, in fact they all had; there wasn't much left and the coffee table was littered with empty boxes and cartons.<p>

"D'yer want me to throw this away Bolls?" Gene asked as he took the couple of remaining slices of pizza through to the kitchen, Molly following behind with the plates and glasses.

"Nah, keep it," Molly said, "I'll eat it for breakfast tomorrow."

"Pizza? For Breakfast?"

"Yeh. Cold pizza is great the morning after."

Gene shook his head. "I will never understand teenagers," he muttered.

"Well you'd better start," she told him teasingly before becoming serious. "So…are you sleeping with my Mum?"

"MOLLY!" Alex shouted, moving from the living room to the kitchen at lightening speed to confront her daughter.

"What?" Molly asked feigning innocence, but failing to conceal the smirk on her face. Gene didn't know what to say or where to look. It wasn't often he was left speechless, especially not by a teenage girl.

"You just can't come straight out and ask people that." Alex explained.

"Well how else am I supposed to find out?" asked the teenager.

"It's about how you ask though," explained Alex. "There are more tactful ways."

"Okay then. Are you two an 'item'?" she asked, waggling her fingers like her mother. Gene smirked, she and Bolly were so alike. But then, he supposed, that was hardly surprising considering it had just been the two of them for Molly's formative years. He wondered how, having just got her Mum back, she would react if she suddenly had to share her with him.

"We're…" he began but faltered, looking at Alex for guidance on what to say.

"…close?" suggested Alex.

"Yeh, we're close," agreed Gene, feeling Molly's eyes on him. He had a hunch that Alex was going to get the Spanish inquisition from her daughter once he'd gone.

"Right. Well that was informative," she declared sarcastically. "I think I'll go for a shower before I'm blinded by your honesty!"

"Honestly, she's too nosey for her own good sometimes," Alex remarked once molly was out of earshot.

"Oh, an' I wonder where she gets that from?" Gene said with a smile. Alex threw a tea towel at him in response. "Seriously, she's a carbon copy o' you," he said softly.

Alex sighed, the gravity of the situation suddenly occurring to her. "I'm sorry Gene. It can't be easy for you, her just turning up like this."

"S'fine Bolly."

"I'll understand if you want to nip this," she waved her hand between them in indication, "in the bud now."

"Don't talk daft. This were always a possibility. I always knew you were a mother Alex; flamin' 'ell yer went on about getting back to 'er for long enough."

"Sorry."

"Stop apologisin'!" I ain't goin' ter run away just because she's 'ere. Although why yer'd want me around 'er is a mystery ter me. Not exactly the greatest of life's role models."

"Oh, I don't know. Deep down, underneath that macho facade, you're a good man Gene. Kind, fair, loving-"

"Keep yer voice down; she might 'ear. Wouldn't want people thinkin' I were soft."

"Oh yeh, sorry; forgot," she smirked. "Another drink?"

"Yeh, but no more o' that paint stripper out there," he stipulated, indicating the wine. "Any o' that whiskey left?"

* * *

><p>When Molly emerged from the shower half an hour later, she found the answer to her question. Gene and Alex were wrapped in each other's arms, sleeping softly. Not wanting to wake them, she crept across the room picked up a blue blanket from the side of the couch. She covered them gently with it, Gene stirring slightly as she did so, tightening his grip on Alex, pulling her closer.<p>

'Oh yeah,' thought Molly with a small smile. 'Definitely an 'item'.'


End file.
